A Little Bit Jellyfish-ous
by Anaklusmos3000
Summary: In which Annabeth gets jealous, and jellyfish aren't her favourite animals. T for "thoughts" and jealous Annabeth.


**Heyyyyyyyyyyyy! Thanks for being so patient and waiting for me to find inspiration. You guys are so awesome, I hope you understand that there was to much pressure going on and stuff. Here's a short one-shot for you guys.**

Stupid Leo. Stupid Piper. Stupid monster. Stupid Jason. Stupid quest. Stupid everything! Annabeth sighed. She watched as Percy and Piper fought the giant jellyfish cetus, while Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason and Leo just watched. Of course, it makes sense that _Percy_ would be fighting, but Piper? What could she do? She can't charmspeak the flipping monster! Annabeth watched as Percy and Piper moved in perfect coordination, attacking the monster, whilst defending the ship and each other.

 _They probably would have cute babies_ , Annabeth thought sourly. She had a crush on Percy ever since he appeared on the Grand Canyon **(Yup; this was part of the plot if I continued, but I'm too lazy)** and he still doesn't get the hint. He's not dating anybody else, thank gods, but he was attracting a lot of attention. From mortal redhead oracles, to nymphs and naiads, to even _Aphrodite!_ Annabeth stood no chance against most of the girls, but she still hoped. Of course, she didn't want to make Jason feel awkward after they just broke up, but she wished Percy would be her's sooner than later.

She realises that Percy and Piper managed to defeat the cetus together and were chatting animatedly to the rest of the group. Stupid jellyfish.

oooAooo

The next time Annabeth sees a jellyfish is when Piper and Percy find one lying down on the beach. Percy was now even hotter, for gods sake, because of the tan and vest. His mile-long legs weren't helping Annabeth focus either. Piper waved over Leo, who called the rest of the group to them the jellyfish. Percy and Piper seemed proud of what they found, but Annabeth can't seem to help but feel slightly hurt that Percy showed it to Piper first.

She was slightly happier when the jellyfish turned out to be a squid and squirted ink all over Piper's face.

oooAooo

Annabeth swears that Percy was unofficially a god, and that jellyfish were mini devils.

Annabeth was about to go into the place where the Mark of Athena led her. Percy, of course, just so happened to guard the entrance to make sure she was okay, at least until she went in. Also, Tiberinus had a deep discussion with Percy about _jellyfish_. Gregory Peck or not, this god was not one of her favourites. Especially when he summoned one onto the table, and then made it disappear. Percy, on the other hand, was wearing a very tight shirt, hugging his... everything a little too well. Rhea Silvia also had noticed that, and was staring at Percy with a sort of hunger in her eyes. Not that Annabeth was one to judge, though.

Percy had to leave soon, though, much to Annabeth's disappointment. He stood up, which meant that his stomach was pressed against her face, as he squeezed past her. He bent down, and, maybe accidentally, brushed his lips on her ear. He then whispered so low that she might have imagined it, "Good luck, Wise Girl."

There was nothing wise going on in her head for a while after that.

oooAooo

Annabeth was hanging on the edge. She screamed as everyone tried to save each other. Percy grabbed onto her arm, just as she was about to let go. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed. "You have to let me go!"

"Never!"

"Percy," she said again, more softly this time. "Please. Let me go." The world around them seemed to quieten. "Percy." There were tears in her eyes now. She could tell Percy was crying too. "No, Annabeth." Percy shook his head.

"Then what? You have to go on! Save the world, be happy, have a family. You deserve it."

"So do you." They stayed there for a while. Then they came to a mutual agreement. They went together. Percy called Nico, and told him something. Nico nodded, and Percy looked back to Annabeth. Even though he was scarred, bruised, and there were rips in his shirt, Annabeth though he never looked better.

"Together."

"Together."

Then they fell.

oooAooo

When they finally got out, Annabeth wanted to kiss Percy so hard that he wouldn't be able to remember his name. The Doors of Death had been closed. A friend of Percy's (Bob the titan) had sacrificed himself for them and Annabeth was half-paralyzed because of that giant jellyfish monster that Percy and Piper fought ages ago. It didn't help that everyone was gathered around a table in a place called _The Great Jellyfish_. Percy wasn't doing that well either.

His shirt was torn, earning a few weird glances from strangers, his lip was bleeding, there were scars all over him, but he smiled at everyone. But now Annabeth and Percy knew each other so well, and Annabeth could see how broken he was inside. Annabeth grabbed his arm and didn't let go. Percy lookede at her, offering a small smile.

oooAooo

Percy, Piper and Annabeth were waiting for the signal. They were about to go in. The Final Fight. It was only a matter of time before Frank would show up in the form of bees and signal that they could go in. After an age of silence, Piper spoke. "Do you guys... regret... anything?"

"I didn't meet my mom after I lost my memory," Percy said after a while. "I got so caught up in this I forgot about my life before this. Now I wish I could... just, go back."

"I regret many things." Piper and Percy looked at Annabeth. "Not seeing my dad again, letting so many people die..." _And not getting Percy,_ she added silently. Piper smiled weakly. Piper then told them about anything, and they found another stupid jellyfish in the sewer. After a time too short, Annabeth heard buzzing. "That's the signal!" she whisper-shouted.

Together, the three of them walked into the battlefield.

oooAooo

Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. Skilled craftswoman. Annabeth's mother. The woman who taught her that Poseidon spawn were stupid and hideous. Annabeth wanted to also that hypocrite.

She was picking at Percy from a distance, so it seemed as though she was just observing the scenery. But Annabeth knew better. Although, Athena wasn't the only one. Aphrodite was staring as well.

Percy was chatting to his father, joking around with Nico, Jason, Leo and Frank. After Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth has to be at least five metres close to each other. Then a jellyfish appeared out of nowhere and started flapping on the ground. Athens blasted it off and hatred at Poseidon.

But Percy was laughing and Annabeth couldn't really focus on anything else.

oooAooo

The next time Annabeth sees a jellyfish, she's actually quite happy. Leo came back with Calypso, the way was over and Percy had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy was swimming in the canoe lake, even though that wasn't allowed, when suddenly he started laughing uncontrollably. Annabeth looked up from her book and giggled when she saw what was going on.

A jellyfish was trying to chase Percy out of the water. Percy swam out and ran up to Annabeth. They looked at each other and laughed. Then they looked at each other, and everything stopped. _This is it,_ Annabeth thought.

The jellyfish slapped Percy into Annabeth and they kissed.

And it was probably better than any other kiss possible.

oooAooo

The last time Annabeth sees a jellyfish, she's all grown up.

Annabeth now sat at the beach watching her husband, Percy Jackson, and their two kids play in the sea. Her life was just the best it could get.

It got even better when her two kids brought a jellyfish to her and said, "Day loves you."

So maybe she used to be jealous. But now, Annabeth loved everything about jellyfish. Percy was here, she was Percy's, and they were together forever.

 **Fin.**


End file.
